Warm
by erebororbust
Summary: Lance is visited in the middle of the night by an unexpected guest. [Mindless fluff, light Plance.]


**Hello, hello!**

 **So this is just mindless fluff that I wrote forever ago and finished just recently. There is no plot. There's no angst this time either, unlike "We Are Family".**

 **To the people waiting on chapter 5 of "Take Me Home": It will happen at some point! I'd say it's probably about half-way done, so if I can get off my lazy butt soon and start writing it again you might get an update in the future. Maybe. I don't know. I've gotten very attached to anime currently.**

 **So... yeah. Onward!**

* * *

Lance wasn't completely sure what had woken him up, but he was awake nonetheless. He stared sleepily into the darkness for a moment before sighing quietly and rolling over, snuggling as deeply as he could into his warm blankets. He closed his eyes and felt the bliss of sleep tugging at him.

And then his eyes snapped open as someone knocked on his door.

Irritated and still half asleep, Lance sluggishly pulled the blankets over his head and burrowed into the makeshift cocoon as if that would block any and all sound from penetrating.

Whoever it was, they knocked again.

The Blue Paladin groaned moodily. _If that's Keith trying to prank me or something, I'm going to shoot him with my Bayard._

Lance exhaled and called out quietly, "Enter." His eyes drifted closed and his mind began to numb as he started falling asleep again, and he didn't register the sounds of his door hissing open and bare feet padding across his room.

The Blue Paladin was almost asleep when suddenly his bed dipped under more weight. The blankets on his right side were tugged out from under him and lifted as someone crawled underneath them.

 _What the freak?_

Abandoning all hope of falling asleep for maybe the rest of the night, Lance opened his eyes and slowly rolled over to see who was snuggling up against his side.

His eyes adjusting to the darkness, Lance was greeted with the sight of a hair-tousled, tired looking Pidge. The Green Paladin didn't say anything but wriggled closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shirt.

Mildly surprised, Lance hugged onto her as well. He squeezed her shoulder gently and whispered after a minute, "Why are you awake?"

Pidge removed her face from where it was buried in his chest and looked at him, her eyes tinged with weariness.

"I couldn't sleep. My room was cold." Apparently satisfied with the answer she gave, Pidge squished her face into his chest again, sighing contentedly into the fabric of his shirt.

Lance frowned a little. "But why did you come to me?"

Pidge hesitated for a moment, then mumbled, "Because you're warm. Always have been."

Lance's heart swelled at that. Jeez, she was _really_ cute sometimes.

He opened his mouth to reply, but Pidge raised her head again, looking slightly peeved.

"And plus, you're the only person who'd really do this with me. I mean, Keith is out of the question, and Hunk, Allura, and Coran would be awkward. Then Shiro…"

Lance chuckled softly and moved a hand up to gently caress her cheek. "I get it, I get it. So what, am I your official teddy bear now?" Honestly, he kind of liked that. Yeah, out of everyone Hunk was the teddy bear of the team, but the idea of him being the one Pidge went to when she needed someone to cuddle with and confide in… it was a nice thought.

Pidge snorted and lowered her head again, this time propping her head against his chest instead of hiding her face in his shirt. Her tone sobered after a few seconds and she murmured, "Maybe."

Lance smiled. Brushing away some of her hair, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Pidge's forehead. Pidge seemed to relax considerably at the affectionate kiss, and Lance let it last for a few more moments before pulling away.

A minute passed before Pidge laughed softly and said, "You're a dork, you know that, right?"

Lance chuckled. "I suppose. But if I'm a dork, then what does that make you?"

"A genius, duh."

Smirking, Lance cupped the side of her chin in his hand. "A beautiful genius, I dare say."

Their eyes met for a brief few seconds, before Pidge looked away, the corners of her mouth threatening to curl up into a smile.

"Oh, shut up," she said, but Lance could tell that the comment was half-hearted.

The Cuban grinned fondly at her. She was adorable when she was flustered, he had to admit. The way her eyes darted away from his and how her cheeks got all bright red when she blushed seemed to always make Lance's heart beat a bit faster.

"Well, if I'm the dork and you're the genius, then what about everyone else?" he asked.

Pidge thought for a moment. "Well, I'd say Hunk is the moral support. Keith is the moody emo person who doesn't really know how to take a joke, and Allura is kind of like a backseat driver sometimes."

Lance removed his hand from where he had been cupping Pidge's chin and wound his arm around her waist, and laughed faintly. "Amen for Keith's. Dude really does need to learn how to take a joke. What about Coran and Shiro?"

Pidged _hmmed_ for about ten seconds. "...Coran is basically the uncle who tries _way_ too hard to be 'hip', and Shiro's the Mom Friend of our group."

"Too true," Lance snickered.

There didn't seem to be a reason for her to reply to that, so Pidge just sighed contentedly in her position next to Lance and closed her eyes. The Blue Paladin sighed quietly as well, nuzzling his face into Pidge's hair affectionately.

A minute or two ticked by, Lance letting himself just relax in his position, his face hidden in Pidge's hair and his arms around her waist. He was completely comfortable, with a calm, peaceful feeling in the back of his mind. Although, a little bit of curiosity was still present.

"So… I'm warm, huh?" Lance whispered.

A mock-irritated sigh came from the Green Paladin. "Can we just sleep, please? _Please_?"

Lance's mouth quirked up in a grin. "Why? Are you tired, dear pigeon?"

"Yes. Now shut your mouth and go to sleep, or you'll be out in the hallway for the rest of the night."

The next sentence Lance had planned died on his tongue, eyebrows rising. He made a small sound of surprise, perhaps akin to a mouse's squeak, before deciding that maybe it would be better to quiet down for the grumpy paladin next to him.

… or maybe not, because Lance couldn't help but comment.

"Cold." He whispered, huffing a little.

That earned him a half-asleep punch in the gut, which hurt a bit more than it probably should have. Lance gave a light wheeze, regaining his breath after a moment.

"... that was even colder," he whispered.

An exasperated moan was his only reply.

But despite Pidge's grumpy mood, Lance fell asleep with his mouth curled in a soft smile, and his face buried in Pidge's hair.

* * *

(In the morning, it took the other paladins and Matt an hour and a half to find Pidge and Lance. When the six had looked inside Lance's room and found the two wrapped around each other like koalas, fast asleep, everyone had turned to stare at Matt. The rebel's eyebrow only twitched slightly before he allowed the door slide shut, saying softly, "Let them sleep.")

* * *

 **Reviews are candy for an author that has a ridiculous sweet tooth :3 (They're also good fuel for a fifth chapter of a certain fanfiction... hehe)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
